Sled
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Previo UVEE, Jim debe cumplir con un requisito del Command Track; un recorrido por Marte, usando el más viejo de los métodos de exploración. Pre-slash spirk.
1. Chapter 1

**Sled **

**Pista**; Antarctica, versión completa, Evangelios Papatthanopoulos (Vangelis)

**Pareja**; Kirk/Spock, preslash.

**Fandom**; Star Trek XI.

**Disclaimer**; No me pertenece nada de la franquicia. Los marcianos son MIOS. Tiny y Tuvok pertenecen a la genial CMM de K/S Archives. Las neutras las postuló –si mal no recuerdo- Frederick Pohl en 'Homo Plus' y son sólo una cita.

**Summary**; Regalo de cumpleaños para la alférez liz19 4ever. Mil disculpas por el retraso; no he andado muy bien. Ligeramente universo alterno (UVEE). Jim descubre algo sobre sí mismo, en Marte, antes de partir a Europa. Todos los lugares en Marte pueden localizarse en el Google Mars. Por cierto, ningún link funciona en ésta página; si queréis ver las imágenes, id a mi lj.

**Rating**; PG13.

-0-

Capítulo 1: Hellas, Daan.

Hikaru Sulu contempló a los cuatro personajes frente a él. No sabía qué era más impresionante, si el par de marcianos o los dos enormes karafuto-sakhalin. El golpe de Jim Kirk en la espalda lo sacó de su arrobo.

—¡Hey! ¿Nunca habías visto marcianos?

—En vivo, no. Nadie me dijo que fuesen tan altos.

El tercio de gravedad hacía que los colonos se estirasen por encima de sus contrapartes terrestres y cada marciano terminaba por medir tres metros. Cien años de ocupación de Marte y una feroz guerra de independencia más la exposición al inclemente clima del planeta los habían vuelto como eran; orgullosos, un tanto excéntricos y diferentes en muchas formas a sus antepasados terrestres, con una conciencia de grupo que los humanos no habían logrado tener sino hasta pasadas muchas guerras civiles.

Quizá lo más impresionante era que, mientras Jim y Sulu y los demás cadetes tenían que usar sus trajes de protección, Ekka y Shon no llevaban más que la ropa de invierno encima.

La mutación que les permitía respirar en la superficie había pintado sus rostros de vetas verde y marrón claro y el ultravioleta les había desarrollado un par de párpados internos, de color rojo. El trigo mir que comían –una mutación del quadrotriticale, con raíces hasta de treinta metros de profundidad, hecha para resistir los vientos de 200 km/hr de la superficie- les hacía crecer el cabello de forma desmesurada y lo ataban en múltiples trenzas, de un color entre rubio y rojo, hasta llegar al piso. Entonces, lo cortaban y tejían con él sus famosas mantas de pelo humano.

Pese a todos los intentos de la Tierra, no habían permitido la terraformación de Marte; antes bien, se habían adaptado lo mejor posible al nuevo mundo, dejándolo inhabitable para los terranos… no sin una cruenta guerra de por medio.

Y, después del Primer Contacto, los vulcanos habían insistido en que Marte tenía derecho a su propia libertad y a ser un planeta más, dentro del Sistema Solar, con inteligencia sintiente, que debía formar parte de la Federación y fuera de la hegemonía terrana.

Jim sonrió tras la cubierta del casco.

—Mejor que no se note que te impresionan. Los marcianos no suelen respetarnos mucho y menos si ven que les tenemos miedo…

Se acercaron al grupo y fue cuando Jim notó que uno de los instructores estaba hablando con ellos.

En su idioma –una mezcla gárrula de varios idiomas terranos y estándar.

Los dos marcianos sonreían y se portaban amables. Uno de los perros se acercó al instructor, olfateando su enguantada mano y ésta se levantó y acarició al enorme animal, que fácilmente le daba al hombro.

El otro perro se volvió hacia los cadetes y su ladrido, aunque alegre, fue un rugido estruendoso.

—¡Tuvok!-gritó el marciano de trenzas verdes- ¡_Ralash- fam! Kroykah_!

Fue turno de Jim para callarse. El marciano hablaba _vulcano_. Eso implicaba que el instructor con el que estaban no podía ser otro que el comandante Spock.

Sulu sonrió y le dio un codazó a Jim.

—¿Quién está impresionado ahora, eh?

Jim frunció el ceño y ambos se cuadraron.

—Comandante –Sulu extendió el PADD –el capitán Pike nos pidió que nos reportásemos desde el MRO, con el contacto en Hellas…

—Para nuestro entrenamiento previo a la Base de Europa, señor –terminó Jim.

El vulcano se volvió hacia ellos, la mirada tan fría como el exterior del planeta y el marciano que había gritado al perro, le ordenó sentarse con un ademán. Los dos enormes animales obedecieron al instante y Jim no pudo dejar de notar sus colores; eran karafuto, sakhalin-huskies, malamuts, perros de Alaska, con la mutación de la clorofila roja marciana en sus venas y el espeso pelaje de sus antepasados terrestres, aunado a la enorme estatura provocada por el planeta. Tuvok era blanco con negro y manchas verdes en el vientre, los ojos de un azul agua brillante. El otro perro –Tiny, 'pequeñín', decía la placa- era de un dorado intenso con marcas rojas.

Spock revisó el PADD rápidamente

—Supongo que habrán notado, señores, que llegan con cinco minutos de retraso-respondió, con sequedad. Sulu no supo que decir. Jim en cambio, de inmediato retachó.

—No tomamos en cuenta la contracorriente del Polo, señor.

—Eso no es disculpa.

—No intento disculparme, comandante. Es meramente una estatificación de los hechos.

Jim mantuvo la vista fija en el vulcano, sin dar una muestra de temor.

Uno de los marcianos soltó la carcajada.

—Vamos, Spock, supongo que puedes perdonarles. La corriente es caprichosa a veces y lo sabes!

Spock pareció dar un suspiro de resignación; el otro marciano lo palmeó en la espalda.

—Son terranos –dijo, en su dialecto, como si eso explicara todo. Jim sintió el principio de un tick; odiaba la condescendencia y más si aquel par no lo conocían y coincidían en su desconocimiento con el comandante vulcano.

—Ustedes también lo fueron-respondió en su idioma. Y es que uno nunca sabe cuándo va a ser una ventaja tener una tía en la excolonia de Chryse, que maneje a la perfección el dialecto y sea la única que te aliente a irte a las estrellas, cuando tu madre te ha abandonado, junto con tu hermano y no te queda de veras nadie.

El más alto de ellos sonrió y habló, en estándar.

—Hey, no te enojes chico. No fue un insulto.

Jim sonrió.

—¿Enojarme yo? Y no soy un chico. Mi nombre es Kirk, James T. Kirk.

El marciano extendió una mano de enormes dedos.

—Ekka Hakonen. Y éste es Shon. Nosotros somos su contacto en Hellas…

El apretón de Jim fue firme; el marciano sonrió aún más y negó con la cabeza.

—No es personal, cadete. Perdona a Shon, por favor.

—No hay ofensa, Ekka- se volvió a Spock- Comandante ¿Cuáles son nuestras instrucciones?

Spock tecleó algo en el PADD.

—Cadete Kirk, usted está en el Command Track y por lo tanto, su práctica se verá circunscrita a sus estudios- señaló a los dos inmensos perros- el señor Hakonen le mostrará cómo se manejan sus animales y deberá ir a Orcus Patera, en el curso de una semana, con los recursos que se le entreguen y sin la posibilidad de pedir auxilio, si se equivoca. En caso de que cometa un error, el transpondedor lo reportará al satélite, para su rescate. Huelga decir que semejante situación, lo descalificará automáticamente para el comando.

Jim NO tragó saliva.

Antes bien, sonriente y decidido, se encaró a los marrcianos, sin mirar a su instructor.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Alguna pregunta?

—Creo que Ekka puede responder mis preguntas sobre Marte mejor que usted, señor. Sin ofender.

Ekka aplaudió, muerto de risa, sus trenzas agitándose en el viento.

—¡_Bozhe moi_! Vaya que eres un hueso duro de roer, eh Kirk?

Shon intervino, el ceño sombrío.

—El comandante Spock ha hecho el recorrido de Hellas a Olympus Mons, _cadete_. Tres veces. El doble de la distancia que usted hará.

Spock elevó una ceja, discretamente, como diciendo 'Basta, es suficiente'. Jim enrojeció.

—Bueno, esta es la distancia que me asignaron. Vayamos a cumplirla.

—No pierdes el tiempo, ¿Cierto? Ven acá.-dijo Ekka y avanzó, seguido de sus enormes perros.

Spock se volvió al japonés.

—En cuanto a usted, cadete Sulu…

La voz de Spock se disolvió en el viento. Jim se mordió los labios, mientras seguía a Ekka, en silencio. Maldito vulcano. Pero ya lo haría ver su error; Jim Kirk no se detenía ante nada y sabía que cada una de las pruebas había sido más dura que la anterior.

Había estado en McMurdo, en el Polo Sur de la Tierra, por cinco días, para aclimatarse a Marte: 70 centígrados bajo cero y vientos de hasta 200 km por hora, un bonito verano marciano.

El VK7 –su traje- era ligerísimo, con todo y casco y sus forros incluían suficiente clorofila para mantenerlo oxigenado sin necesidad de tanques, a más de los termoconductores; mientras Jim comiera bien, se mantendría caliente.

El haber vivido en una granja lo condicionaba para trabajar al aire libre y Harry y Vivian habían sido unos perros adorables, la única compañía de Jim cuando todos los demás lo abandonaran y antes de que las chicas, el sexo casual y la bebida dieran algo más de 'madurez' a su vida.

Ekka caminó hasta el borde del inmenso valle donde se asentaba la capital de Marte; el cráter Hellas desde éste ángulo parecía no tener fin, era demasiado extenso para poder ver su otro extremo y de momento, en su borde, sólo se notaba el descenso hacia el enorme valle que formaba. Sólo las manchas de luz disgregadas en su fondo daban idea de la ciudad central y los poblados que la rodeaban.

A más del cielo rosado y del frío horrendo, a Jim le pareció estar contemplando algún lugar de Arizona, en la Tierra, durante el atardecer.

—Nos quedaremos en Daan esta noche; hay una buena cantidad de locaciones en esa ruta. De ahí, te dirigirás al norte y tu compañero bajará hacia la capital. Es mejor que te prepares para nuestras costumbres, ya que tendrás que departir con nuestra gente, cadete.

—Es Jim.

—Muy bien, Jim. A Spock… es decir, al comandante Spock no le gusta ser informal; aprenderás pronto que nosotros no tenemos muchos rituales y los que hay, los aprendimos para sobrevivir. Estos son mis chicos, Tiny y Tuvok —los dos perros se acercaron, moviendo la cola y ladrando amigablemente. Tenían la estatura de un caballo y Jim se decidió a no mostrarles ningún miedo, toda vez que su tamaño y colmillos no dejaban de lucir amenazantes.

—Una pregunta, Ekka.

—Las que gustes.

—¿Por qué los perros y no simplemente hovercrafts o los veleros de arena?

Ekka se acercó al trineo y se puso a enganchar los perros al aparejo, sonriente.

—Debes pensar que somos unos salvajes que aún usan propulsión animal, cierto? –soltó la risa—lo cierto es que los hovercrafts dejan muchos rastros en la arena y tienden a dar tumbos sobre la roca… sin contar con que necesitan caminos. Y los veleros de arena no son sencillos de manejar; usamos automóviles en las ciudades y aviones entre las diferentes regiones. Pero los Primeros hicieron las cosas al modo antiguo y no hallarás una sola locación, que no use perros. Mira esto.

Ekka se tiró en el piso junto al trineo y Jim lo imitó de inmediato.

—Usamos un repulsor gravitatorio que le permite cierto grado de flotación al trineo. De esa forma, no necesitamos patines, ruedas ni caminos. La gravedad y los chicos hacen el resto. Se gobierna igual que un trineo en la Tierra; si confías en tus perros, el trabajo sale solo. No les temes, verdad?

Jim negó con la cabeza.

—Muy bien. El capitán Pike te recomendó. El comandante Spock no confía en ti. Y nosotros, de hecho, no creemos en los terranos, desde la batalla de Sirtys Major. Más vale que te dé algunas reglas…

Jim se quedó asombrado al escuchar al marciano, quien había sido de una franqueza totalmente ruda. A una seña de Ekka, ató su mochila al trineo con las cuerdas y grapas de fibrocarbono.

—Regla número 1; los marcianos NO mienten. Aprendimos eso de nuestros contrapartes vulcanos. Regla número 2; no esperes un comportamiento igual al que hayas visto en ninguna parte. Hemos roto con casi todas las leyes y prejuicios de la Tierra. Mantuvimos así nuestro mundo para que ustedes no puedan venir a él y cambiarlo. Amamos Marte tal y como és. Fuímos humanos; ya no lo somos—ató el enorme matojo de trenzas en una sola y sus afilados rasgos resaltaron contra el cielo rosado oscuro— las demás, las aprenderás en Daan. Sube al trineo y procura no sorprenderte de nada…

-0-

_Gracias anticipadas por sus lecturas y reviews._

_Namasté._

_FA._


	2. Chapter 2 Daan Crater

**Cap 2; Daan crater.**

El viaje de Hellpoint a Daan duró una hora; Jim supuso que se trataba de su primera prueba, ya que Spock, Sulu y el otro marciano, simplemente habían desaparecido en las ráfagas del transportador.

Contra lo que Jim esperaba, Ekka no lo hizo sentarse en el trineo, sino que le indicó pararse en los enormes patines traseros y él se paró justo tras él, como si lo hiciera con un niño.

—Tengo que decirte como guiar a los chicos, Jim. Después de todo, te quedarás solo con ellos los siguientes tres mil kilómetros. ¿Ves esto? No vas al aire libre, de modo que tienes que estar listo para los saltos de viento. La pantalla interior de tu casco tiene un anemómetro; podrás preverlos. Cuando te topes con un remolino, puedes decidir saltarlo o darle la vuelta, según su tamaño. Si te atrapa, te hará pedazos. Los chicos los evitan por instinto, pero a veces puedes convencerlos de que los salten. Llevarás una tienda hueca, es decir, hará presión de vacío y te permitirá sacarte el casco y la ropa, en caso de que no logres llegar a locación. Tienes que consumir aproximadamente 5 mil calorías diarias, para sostener la temperatura de tu traje; llevas raciones suplementarias por si acaso. Si cumples con las reglas, puedes llegar antes de lo que el comandante espera y darle la lección que crees que se merece…

Fue turno de Jim para reírse.

—¿Soy tan obvio?

—A menos que estés enamorado de él y tratando de impresionarlo, sí.

Jim se sintió enrojecer, apoyado como estaba sobre el pecho del marciano.

—No es mi tipo- respondió, demasiado secamente, quizás.

Ekka soltó la carcajada.

—Fui militar; sé lo que es querer impresionar al comandante y que éste se porte como un bastardo. Se te quitará. Tuvok, Tiny, _hal-tor_!

Los dos perros saltaron hacia delante y Jim tomó en cuenta la velocidad del viento y la de los espléndidos animales y vió como poco a poco, la propia velocidad del trineo –un klondike de aluminio y fibrocarbono ultraligero- aumentaba hasta más de los 100 km/hr ¿Cómo podían ir tan rápido? Ekka pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

—Es la baja gravedad, la masa del trineo y la fuerza de empuje de los chicos. Además, tenemos viento a favor; las tormentas se desatan de noche, tienes que estar a cubierto antes que eso pase o no hallaremos tus trozos. Llevarás un tutorial grabado y más vale que lo aprendas bien. Apoya tu pié derecho y carga hacia la derecha. Eso es…

El trineo dio un amplio giro hacia el este.

—Tu GPS te dará instrucciones, en realidad, no puedes perderte. Es una expedición de un solo hombre y tú eres tu propio capitán. Haz caso a las órdenes médicas y mantén a salvo a tu tripulación –los perros- y todo saldrá bien…

El paisaje se venía sobre ellos violentamente, dada la velocidad; a Jim le habría gustado sentir el viento sobre el rostro, pero sabía que no era posible.

Las trenzas de Ekka volaban con el rugido del viento y para cuando llegaron a los bordes del cráter Daan, casi había anochecido. Ekka tecleó algo en los manubrios del klondike y una enorme compuerta subterránea se abrió, frente a ellos, para recibirlos en un mundo totalmente diferente al de la superficie…

-0-

Las calles estaban llenas de gente, de todos los colores y estaturas; Tiny y Tuvok se limitaban a caminar, arrastrando el trineo casi perezosamente y los repulsores de gravedad hacían el resto. En el techo, un cielo falso estaba pintado con un mural de lo que parecía una aurora boreal. Los perros se detuvieron a una orden de Ekka, frente a un local con enormes aparadores, igualmente lleno de gente. El marciano los desató y los dos animales fueron a tirarse en la calzada, junto a otros perros, bebiendo agua, despacio.

—Trae tu mochila.—Ekka sonrió, mostrando los afilados caninos- es hora del baño…

Jim lo siguió, con algo de aprensión, al interior del local, del tamaño de un hangar y con un techo casi tan alto. Otros marcianos saludaron a Ekka en su idioma y sonrieron cortésmente hacia Jim. Llegaron entre los ríos de gente a una zona de casilleros cuya cerradura quedaba por encima de la cabeza de Jim. Ekka abrió uno de ellos.

—Mete tu ropa aquí. Vendrás a vestirte después. Ya puedes sacarte el casco; hay un 98 por ciento de la presión de la Tierra. Si te mareas, avisa, pero normalmente ustedes se acostumbran rápido. Esto se quedó como una costumbre; no teníamos suficiente agua y teníamos que ahorrarla. Después de años, cuando el trabajo termina, todo el mundo viene aquí. La planta de tratamiento se encarga del reciclado y el detergente que usamos es mejor que cualquier jabón terrestre.

—¿Qué debo hacer? –preguntó un Jim súbitamente tímido. Incluso en la Academia cada cadete tenía su propia ducha ¿Cómo diablos iba a poder bañarse con cien personas más?

—Sacarte la ropa y seguirme. Y quita esa cara.

Jim obedeció de inmediato, con una actitud de reto y sonriendo. Él no iba a temer a la desnudez de nadie, ni siquiera la suya propia. Siguió a Ekka hasta llegar a una sala enorme, con piso de piedra suelta; desde el techo descendían finos chorros de agua caliente –muy caliente, por cierto- empapando a todo el mundo.

Una vez que se hubo acostumbrado al vapor y al ruido, Jim notó que nadie le ponía la menor atención. Había un grupo de niños peleando con el detergente y mujeres y una pareja de ancianos e incluso, algunos terranos como él.

En realidad, sólo se estaban dando un largo y delicioso baño. Pronto notó que era común ayudarle al vecino en la ducha a lavar su espalda y el detergente en las esponjas era realmente espumoso y debía contener algún relajante. Después de dos horas de pié en el trineo y con las piernas envaradas, Jim sintió verdadero alivio al frotarse con la esponja de fibra.

—¿Todo bien? –le preguntó Ekka, a su lado, mientras masajeaba sus hombros y Jim contenía un gemido de placer profundo, asintiendo. Ekka sonrió, el agua escurriendo por su rostro.

—Frota tus pies contra las piedras. Eso los limpiará mejor que las esponjas…

Mientras Jim se dejaba caer en la banca y rodaba las piedras con los dedos de los pies, Ekka se concentró en deshacer sus largas trenzas y lavar la enorme cantidad de cabello. Eso, le dio tiempo a Jim para explorar los alrededores.

Y fue cuando lo vió; en el centro de una de las largas bancas de madera, cubierto de espuma y con los ojos cerrados, estaba Spock.

Su expresión era totalmente relajada y Jim tuvo que tragar en seco –pese a la humedad- al contemplarlo; su cuerpo no era excesivamente musculoso, pero sí delgado y firme, el pecho cubierto de vello oscuro, bajando hacia el vientre y…

—Pensé que habías dicho que no era tu tipo, cadete.

Jim enrojeció frente al rostro del marciano.

—¿Qué hace _él_ aquí?

Ekka se encogió de hombros.

—Daan Crater es la puerta de entrada a Hellas. Él y Sulu deben haber llegado antes que nosotros; éste es casi un puesto de la Federación.

Alguien vino a interrumpirlos. Tan alta como Ekka e igualmente desnuda y empapada, la marciana puso las manos en las caderas, parándose justo frente a Jim y haciendo a un lado al vulcano.

—¿Quien es este niño, Hakonen?

Ekka se volvió a verla y ella se inclinó hasta besarlo.

—¡Carmen! ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Hace dos días. Pensé que Shon te había avisado.

Ekka le guiñó un ojo.

—Apenas si he visto a Shon. Y éste no es un niño. Es un cadete de la Federación. Jim, te presento a mi esposa, Carmen.

Por instantes, Jim no supo que hacer. Pero para los marcianos, presentarte a su esposa desnuda en la ducha parecía ser lo más natural del mundo, de modo que elevó la mano y dijo su nombre.

—James T. Kirk, señora. Puede llamarme Jim.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, haciendo aparecer más grandes sus pechos, rayados de verde y marrón.

—Oh…así que tu eres Kirk. La _pesadilla_ del comandante Spock.

Los dos marcianos rieron frente al desconcierto de Jim.

—¿El dice eso de mi?

Carmen puso una gigantesca mano en su hombro.

—Claro que no lo dice; es un vulcano. Y ya sabes como son ellos con las emociones; no lo harás mencionarlo de forma, uhm, ilógica. Vámonos de aquí, Ekka, o tu amigo comenzará a arrugarse…

Jim y Ekka terminaron de enjuagarse por última vez y Jim todavía tuvo un atisbo del vulcano, las manos llenas de espuma deslizándose por todos los planos de una piel tan aperlada como olivácea. Contuvo por instantes sus ganas de lamer toda aquella agua de encima de su comandante, recordándose que, precisamente, el hombre no sentía ningún agrado por él.

-0-

Una vez seco y con los pants térmicos encima, acompañó a Ekka y a Carmen a otra zona, poblada de largas mesas y un buffet como para dejar ahíto a Pantagruel mismo.

Jim no había visto ni granjas ni vacas ni ninguna clase de animal que no fueran los perros ¿De dónde venía entonces tanta abundancia en carne y vegetales? Ekka puso frente a él un filete enorme, papas horneadas, crema ácida y un bol de ensalada, a más de una jarra de kvaas y otra de cerveza.

—Sírvete. Y hay manzanas en el postre. Come todo lo que puedas, que vas a necesitarlo…

La cena estaba deliciosa, sazonada con el hambre voraz de Jim. Tampoco vió replicadores en parte alguna. Al fin, Carmen se compadeció de él.

—Tenemos cultivadores de proteína; los alimentamos con mir. Es más barato que tener diez mil vacas y mucho más compasivo.

Jim no pudo evitar su asombro.

—Pero los cultivadores…

—Si. Son muy caros en costo de energía. El viento no es sólo una molestia, cadete; nos proporciona la suficiente para alimentar bien a toda nuestra población, unos veinte millones de marcianos y unos cinco de terranos contagiados.

Jim elevó una ceja, en un gesto inconsciente, aprendido de su comandante.

—¿Qué es eso de 'terranos contagiados'?

Ekka le mostró el dorso de su mano y Jim pudo ver, a través de la piel, con una textura como la de la madera, como las diminutas euglenas circulaban por los capilares.

—Sólo un 70% de los marcianos podemos vivir en la superficie. Los contagiados llevan euglenas en su sangre, pero no soportan el cambio de presión ni la temperatura; ellos son quienes manejan la Universidad de Chryse y quienes se hacen cargo de las negociaciones con la Federación y sus mundos coligados.

Eso interesó de inmediato a Jim.

—¿Cómo funcionan las euglenas?

Carmen sonrió; era evidente que su especialidad era la biología.

—Son los únicos animales que conocemos que son vegetal y animal a la vez. Poseen un núcleo diferenciado y un cloroblasto. Incluso, tienen un ojo sensible a la luz. Cuando hay comida, se la comen. Cuando no la hay, generan energía gracias a sus reservas de clorofila. El que sean microscópicos nos ayuda mucho. Mientras ustedes y los alumnos de Zephram se dedicaron a la física, Tutti Sarada y los primeros marcianos se enfocaron a la biología. Ellos desarrollaron la vacuna de euglenas, que muta totalmente un cuerpo humano. Inyectamos esta variedad mutada y ellas se encargan de cambiar la piel; la nuestra resiste los cambios de presión. A la vez, generan oxígeno directamente en nuestra sangre y nos hacen exhalar CO2, a través de la piel, cuando el ultravioleta de la superficie nos pega directamente. De esa forma, la atmósfera exterior no cambia. Y cuando estamos en las cúpulas, el flujo se invierte; exhalamos oxígeno y podemos respirarlo en la forma de siempre.

—¿Tiene que ver la estatura? ¿Crecen como árboles entonces?

Carmen soltó la risa.

—¡Claro que no! Comienzas a crecer de inmediato, por la baja gravedad. Te aseguro que aumentarás un par de centímetros, mientras estés aquí. Los primeros que probaron la vacuna estaban buscando alguna forma de vivir en la superficie sin los trajes de protección. Nunca pensaron que no podrían volver a la Tierra. Y ese cambio les hizo darse cuenta de que Marte se merecía algo mejor que seres humanos, dicho sea sin ofender.

Jim asintió despacio.

Era comprensible; la sociedad marciana estaba muy avanzada en un sentido. Pero en otro, permanecía aislada del Sistema Solar y había mantenido inhabitable su mundo para otros. Tampoco podían abandonarlo; la gravedad de la Tierra les rompería los huesos o detendría sus corazones. Eso no impedía el flujo –no muy alto- de colonos, llegados de todas partes, dispuestos a pasar por los horrendos síntomas de la vacunación, sin la garantía de convertirse en marcianos completos después de ella. Eso lo llevó a su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Qué se siente?

Carmen se encogió de hombros, deliciosamente; su rostro era hermoso, una mezcla de razas, los labios sensuales de una africana y los ojos tan rasgados como enormes. Jim pensó en Uhura, inevitablemente.

—Duele. Cuando tenía seis años, mis padres me dieron la opción de quedarme aquí o volver a la Tierra. Me quedé. Pensé que me iba a morir; estuve muy mal por dos días. Pero luego, logré salir a la superficie. Mi madre jamás ha salido sin traje.

Alguien palmeó la espalda de Jim.

—¡Hey! ¿No me presentas?

Era Sulu. Carmen intervino.

—Doctor Sulu, usted no necesita presentación.

Jim sabía que Hikaru tenía afición por las plantas. Pero no que fuese doctor en Botánica.

—¿'Doctor'? ¡Ja! ¡Es un piloto desquiciado y loco!

Sulu depositó en la mesa un enorme trozo de pastel de chocolate, disponiéndose a devorarlo.

—Puedo perdonarte la ignorancia de mis talentos, James.

—Y yo, la presunción de los tuyos, Hikaru.

Todos rieron.

—Me imagino que estarás listo para mañana.

—Tan listo como siempre ¿Dónde se metieron tu y Spock?

—Shon nos trajo directamente con el teleportador. Estaré en el laboratorio de Daan por tres días y luego, iremos a Hellas. El comandante quiere revisar unas muestras de euglenas fabricadas especialmente para los voluntarios vulcanos que desean residir en Marte.

Jim se guardó su personal opinión de que quien quisiera vivir en Marte necesitaba estar por lo menos, loco de atar. Y más si se trataba de vulcanos, con lo aficionados que ellos eran al calor y los marcianos parecían lógicos. O quizá era que ya no lucían tan humanos, tan terranos y eso los hacía sentir menos incómodos. O la soledad del desierto marciano, rojo y helado. A saber. Se sirvió una buena taza de café –un café excelente, cultivado a treinta metros bajo tierra, con amplificadores solares- y se dedicó a contemplar los alrededores mientras Sulu conversaba con Carmen y Ekka. Había una hermosa chica rubia, en su campo de visión, con la misma desmesurada estatura, pero con una sonrisa perfecta y hoyuelos en las mejillas y.

—Cadete Kirk…

El uniforme negro de Instructor frente a él borró todas sus expectativas. Sulu casi se atragantó con el pastel y Spock los miró a ambos con la indiferencia de quien mira a un microbio. Hum, la chica marciana lo había visto mirándola.

—Comandante…

Carmen interrumpió.

—Spock ¿Nos acompañas?

El vulcano inclinó la cabeza, cortésmente.

—Me temo que les será aburrido. Tengo que dar las instrucciones pertinentes al señor Kirk, para su viaje.

Con el mayor descaro posible, Spock giró el cuello, adivinando la mirada de Jim.

—Cadete Kirk, desaconsejo seriamente la practica del coito, la noche anterior a una expedición que puede ser extenuante. Es mejor que reserve toda su energía física. Acompáñeme.

Jim enrojeció como un tomate. Ekka puso su enorme mano en el codo de Spock.

—Hey, comandante, relájate. Deja que el chico duerma. Yo lo acompañaré en el primer recorrido y lo demás será comer pastel ¿Té?

—No creo que…

—Carmen logró una excelente cosecha de _theri-masu, _de hoja púrpura.

Spock elevó una ceja. Era su té predilecto. Aunque los vulcanos no sienten predilección por nada, claro está.

—Una taza será razonable.

Cuando Jim volvió a mirar a la joven marciana, ésta había desaparecido. Sulu le hizo una seña casi imperceptible 'Deja de ligar chicas. O Spock te castrará con los dientes'

-0-


	3. Chapter 3 Daan a Centauri

**Cap 3; Daan a Centauri.**

_NdA: Bianca Pike pertenece a liz19forever. Se usó con su autorización._

Después de casi diez horas de sueño –y de la sospecha de Jim de que el café debía haber tenido algo, menos cafeína- y un desayuno tan copioso como la pasada cena, Ekka lo hizo cargar el trineo, dándole precisas instrucciones sobre todo el equipo. En ese momento, el PADD de Jim silbó, dando señas de que tenía un mensaje. Era McCoy, tan gruñón como siempre.

—¿Por qué carajo no te habías reportado, Jim?

Éste hizo ojos de espiral.

—Estoy bien, _mamá_.

—¡Toda la proteína de los cultivadores marcianos está basada en el mir y tu eres alérgico al gluten!

—La comida estuvo espléndida. Nada me hizo daño. Y deberías dejar de preocuparte.

—Hago lo que se me dá la gana. Sp…el comandante Spock te hará llegar un estuche con hypos. No comas nada que no conozcas y checa en tu abanico de alergias lo que puede hacerte daño.

—Sí, señor.

—Y no me sigas la corriente.

—Bones, deja de preocuparte. Lo único peligroso en este lugar son las euglenas y te aseguro que no pienso inyectarme la vacuna.

—Te morirías. O no podrías salir de Marte jamás.

—Prefiero lo primero. No tengo nada en contra de los marcianos, pero no creo que soportara estar atado a un solo mundo.

McCoy frunció el ceño.

—Es sólo que me preocupo por ti. Y Chris… el capitán Pike también esta interesado en que esta prueba salga bien. No te metas en líos.

—No lo haré.

Cerró el PADD con un deslizar de dedos y terminó de ponerse el traje de presión, cubriéndolo con el anorak color oro; la capucha cortaría el viento, dejando sólo sus ojos descubiertos y opacando el interior del casco, permitiéndole leer todas las pantallas internas cómodamente.

El cielo lucía un rosado espléndido.

Jim arrastró el cargado trineo –inercia total: 100 kilos de masa, contra 30 de peso, por la gravedad marciana- hasta la rampa de salida, cuando miró a su comandante, con el traje negro y el anorak azul, conversando con alguien.

Era marciana, evidentemente; no tan alta como el resto, pero sí mas que el vulcano. Y con un traje de presión. Indudablemente, una de las contagiadas.

Nunca podría vivir en la superficie y tampoco podría regresar a la Tierra. Al acercarse, escuchó la conversación, sin querer y queriendo, a la vez, picado por la curiosidad.

—No es la primera vez que te pido esto, Spock.

—Quizá la respuesta más aproximada a lo correcto es que debería sentirme…halagado, doctora Pike. Pero no es así. Le solicito que reconsidere su propuesta.

—Y te repito que la he pensado. Eres el más indicado para el puesto de avanzada en Coprates. El mar interior es inmenso y la temperatura…

—Rebasa los 40 centígrados. Recibí su notificación.

—Un humano no puede hacerlo.

—Un marciano podrá adaptarse al trabajo, se lo aseguro. Y hay científicos muy capaces entre su gente.

—Tu condición genética es única. Tu adaptación a la euglenosis probó ser magnífica y pudimos borrarla de tu sangre. El mismo Consejo Vulcano y la SHOTEIV nos recomendaron tu participación.

Spock pareció suspirar de impaciencia.

—Y puedo asegurarle, doctora Pike…

—Bianca…

—Está bien, Bianca, que si usted no tuviera motivaciones personales, habría una probabilidad del 28.9% de que yo aceptase su propuesta. No es esta la situación.

La marciana dejó caer sus hombros, desconsolada. Evidentemente, Spock la estaba rechazando, lo cual no era tan raro en el vulcano. Lo que asombró a Jim fue enterarse de que su comandante había sufrido la vacunación. Hasta donde él lo entendía, ese asunto sonaba medio ilegal…y eso era absolutamente impensable en un vulcano, no digamos ya en su comandante.

Ekka vino a distraerlo.

—Pobre Bianca. Ya debería dejarlo en paz…

—¿Qué le sucede?

—Es la hija del capitán Pike. Una de nuestras mejores médicas. Le ha pedido a Spock que se case con ella no sé cuántas veces. Y a tu comandante no le interesa formar parte de su harem, ya no digamos de sus experimentos científicos.

Jim trató de no asombrarse –tanto de que la hija de Pike estuviese en Marte como del hecho de que poseyera un harem- y su respuesta fue estudiadamente indiferente.

—¿De su harem?

—Ustedes lo llamarían así- se rió Ekka- hay pocas mujeres en nuestro mundo. Cada una acapara más o menos de tres a cinco hombres.

Fue turno de Jim para reír.

—¿O sea que compartes a Carmen con otros tres?

Ekka negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Tengo suerte; sólo somos Shon y yo. Y eso porque Carmen ha rechazado a no sé cuántos. Bianca tiene cuatro esposos legales, dos concubinos y diez hijos. Ellos se hacen cargo de los cachorros. Sin embargo, insiste en hacerse con el vulcano desde la primera vez que lo vió.

Jim silbó, opacando el visor del casco.

—¿Tan enamorada está de él?

Ekka soltó la carcajada.

—¿Estás loco? El vulcano es una excelente herramienta para experimentación biológica. Y sería de una ayuda enorme. Bianca es sobre todo, pragmática; se casó con uno de los dueños de Coprates Chasma, para tener acceso a la cuenca. Al tipo no le importó ; quería una esposa e hijos y la obtuvo. Entre ambos poseen la mayor cuenca subterránea de agua dulce en el hemisferio norte. Y el trueque de agua es muy importante para nosotros. Ella quiere hallar formas de repartir mejor el agua entre todos los nuestros y a la vez, no alterar la superficie del planeta. Eso sólo puede hacerse accediendo a nuestros mares subterráneos, pero la temperatura es elevada a esa profundidad y un vulcano adaptado con euglenas sería una ayuda invaluable.

Jim se guardó sus opiniones, por miedo a que lucieran xenofóbicas. Efectivamente, la organización marciana había roto con las reglas de la Tierra.

El no habría formado parte de ningún harem, por supuesto. De momento, se vió a si mismo, vestido con el escaso ropaje de un esclavo orionita, disponiéndose para complacer a su ama…

La sola imagen le dio escalofríos. Ekka le pegó en el codo.

—Vayamos a salvar a tu comandante o jamás saldremos de aquí.

Mientras Ekka discutía con la médica marciana y el comandante, Jim se acercó y acarició a los perros. Fácilmente habría podido montar en ellos. Tuvok permaneció serio, moviendo sólo la cola. Tiny en cambio, saltó sobre él y arruinó su vista frontal al lamer todo el casco. Entonces, Jim se dio cuenta de que Ekka traía otro trineo, con otros dos perros, de intenso color negro.

—Estos son Hana y Taro. Nos seguirás y copiarás mis movimientos. Estaremos juntos sólo cien kilómetros. Los otros tres mil, te pertenecen, cadete. ¿Quieres que revisemos la lista?

Paquetes de comida concentrada para los perros y un rescatador de agua ('Es fácil de usar; lo entierras en la arena y la punta busca la corriente subterránea; lo vacías en el tanque del traje y bebes por la pajilla. Uh… orinar será molesto') una tienda de vacío con todos sus aditamentos, baño incluído ('pónla siempre dentro de un cráter pequeño, si no logras llegar a locación; resistirá mejor el viento') un replicador portátil ('úsalo lo menos posible, la comida sabe a cartón mojado') y el botiquín de emergencia médica, con todas las hypos necesarias para sus alergias y una sospechosa cápsula verde.

Jim la alzó, con su mano enguantada.

—¿Qué es esto?

Ekka pensó tres segundos antes de responder.

—Euglenas.

Jim frunció el ceño.

—Pensé que habías dicho que eran mortales.

Ekka suspiró, en el seco aire helado -55 centígrados bajo cero, un día cálido. Puso la mano en el hombro de Jim.

—Caerte del trineo es fácil. Es más fácil aún que el traje se rasgue. Si la clorofila se escapa, te quedarás sin medios de respiración. Usar las euglenas es la única alternativa para permanecer vivo.

—¡Pero no podré irme de Marte!

—Si podrás, si te las sacamos antes de 72 horas. Son bacterias simbióticas y se mueren, como todas las bacterias. Te damos un agente especial y te lavamos la sangre. Es un método arriesgado; mientras más nos tardemos en sacártelas, el riesgo de que se fijen en tu médula espinal y comiences a producir sangre de dos colores es más alto. Pero esa cápsula verde ha salvado muchas vidas, antes.

—Y me imagino que también ha contagiado gente…

Ekka miró al horizonte, preocupado.

—Sí. No corrieron con suerte.

Jim se mordió los labios, mirando a todas partes y a ninguna.

—¿Qué me pasará si soy alérgico?

La respuesta del marciano fue directa.

—Morirás en diez segundos. Ni siquiera te dolerá.

—¿Y si no?

Ekka soltó una risita ácida.

—Te dolerá todo el cuerpo como si te hubieran arrastrado por un camino de cristales rotos. Te dará una fiebre de cuatro a ocho horas de duración…y no podrás detenerte a descansar durante ella. Después, podrás tirar el traje y respirar como si nada… pero deberás mantenerte hidratado, abrigado y bien alimentado.

Jim pateó una piedrecita.

—¿Cuándo ibas a decirme esto, Ekka?

El marciano se ajustó su propia capucha y los googles sobre los ojos escarlata.

—No pensaba hacerlo. Fuiste tu quien preguntó. El procedimiento de emergencia está escrito en el interior del botiquín y creo que eres lo suficientemente capaz de no meterte en líos ¿Nos vamos?

Cuando llegaron al punto de reunión, Jim advirtió que no sólo estaban Bianca y Spock, sino tambien Sulu y Shon, al lado de una exuberante Carmen. Ekka envolvió a sus parejas en un apretado abrazo y Jim notó la preocupación más en Shon que en Carmen.

—Centauri nos espera.

—¿Irás todo el trayecto con él?

—Sólo hasta Tindalos. Después…

Los marcianos asintieron. Sulu no vaciló y abrazó a su compañero.

—Cuídate. Tienes que pasar esta prueba.

—Ekka dijo que sería comer pastel.

—No te metas en líos, hijo de perra.

—No menos que tú, japonés apestoso.

Los dos rieron, ante la mirada indiferente de Spock. Era seriamente ilógico despedirse con insultos, pero los dos terranos de seguro lo hacían por nervios. La mirada de Jim –de James…err, del cadete Kirk- era excepcionalmente brillante y contrastaba con el rosado del cielo.

—Comandante, nos veremos en Orcus.

—Así lo espero, por su bien, cadete.

Ekka conectó los repulsores indicando a Jim hacer los mismo; el trineo se elevó unos veinte centímetros del arenoso piso.

Y sin más, Jim saltó al klondike, atento a las instrucciones de Ekka.

Los trineos partieron como una exhalación, en el aire helado de la mañana.

-0-

_Es una desgracia que ésta página no acepte links. No puedo ligaros a las imágenes ni a la música. Tsk. _

_Gracias adelantadas por sus lecturas y reviews._

_Namasté._

_FA._


	4. Chapter 4 Centauri, Wajir Arica

**Cap. 4; Centauri, Wajir, Arica.**

_Track de éste trozo: __Life of Antarctica, Vangelis_

_NdA; cualquier parecido de Lizzie con Ulquiorra Schiffer, de Bleach, es deliberado._

_-0-_

El viaje previo con Ekka desde Hellpoint a Daan no habían preparado a Jim para lo que le esperaba. Una cosa era que alguien más controlara el trineo y otra, hacer obedecer a Tuvok y a Tiny, a más de 130 kilómetros por hora.

Durante todo el primer trayecto, Ekka le fue dando instrucciones –via el comm de su casco- y permitiéndole tomar el control durante trechos cada vez más largos.

Jim pronto notó que los perros tendían a correr por donde hubiese menos rocas altas y a saltar éstas cuando aparecían, manteniendo siempre paralelo el trineo. Un par de veces, los cambios en el viento casi lo hicieron volcar; pero cuando llegaron a Tindalos, Jim ya sabía como frenar, como ordenar a los perros a hacerlo y como aterrizar sin voltear el trineo.

Si el clima no cambiaba y todo se mantenía de acuerdo al programa, no sería un viaje difícil. O no como el joven cadete lo esperaba.

Ekka lo acompañó a la pequeña locación –apenas un campamento de obtención de hielo de agua- habitada por una familia de 25 marcianos, entre suppys (que viven en la superficie) y contens (terranos con euglenas, capaces de respirar el CO2, pero no de vivir en la superficie) donde Jim bebió suficiente agua y obtuvo su siguiente escolta.

Simplemente había ido al baño y acababa de reajustar su casco, para volver a la superficie, cuando el niño lo sorprendió, esperándolo.

—¿Eres Jim Kirk?

El cadete miró asombrado al pequeño marciano; debía tener unos doce años, si bien era de su estatura, el cabello pajizo desvaído y atado en una sola trenza y los ojos de un azul agua impresionante, cubiertos a medias por los párpados escarlata.

—Sip, yo soy.

El chico estiró la mano, para estrechársela.

—Jonah. Soy tu guía hasta Centauri.

—¿Dónde está Ekka?

—Debe estar a medio camino de vuelta ¿No te dijo nada?

Jim negó con la cabeza y Jonah suspiró, aburrido.

—_Con una chingada_… detesto que me pongan de niñera. Vámonos ya.

Fue turno de Jonah para treparse en los patines y de Jim para ir sentado al frente en el trineo, al menos por los siguientes cien kilómetros, antes de llegar a Steel Highs, otra locación, ésta vez, con cultivadores de proteína bajo tierra. Al parecer, todo Marte estaba sembrado de pequeños pueblos y las ciudades grandes eran más bien pocas.

Cada locación –como las llamaban- tenía su propia planta de agua, sus veleros de arena, uno o dos helicópteros y sus consabidos trineos. Y, pese a los apellidos y nombres, que indicaban nacionalidades varias, Jim vió que todos los marcianos eran tanto diferentes como iguales, a la vez; de muy variados tonos de verde y marrón, con los cabellos de colores y con los ojos rasgados y enormes a la vez, producto de las mutaciones y el ultravioleta. Asimismo, los contens no crecían igual que los suppys, debido seguramente a que éstos últimos recibían más radiación solar y eso desarrollaba mejor sus euglenas.

Jonah demostró ser un conversador inacabable.

—¿Por qué eres cadete?

—Es una larga historia.

—Tenemos muchos kilómetros por delante. Y nunca volverás a verme.

Jim frunció el ceño.

—¿Que tiene que ver eso?

—No tienes que contarme toda la verdad, sólo lo que quieras.

Y casi sin saber, Jim acabó diciéndole todo; desde el Corvette de su padre hasta la riña con los cadetes y el reto de Pike. Y por su parte, la historia de Jonah fue escalofriante, salpicada de maldiciones en español, el idioma de sus padres; su escape de la batalla de Syrtis, la muerte de toda su familia, la elección entre ir a la Tierra o quedarse en Marte, pese a ser huérfano, su negocio de prostitución, entre los soldados de la Fuerza Terrestre, antes de que los vulcanos lo rescataran y su trabajo actual, como mensajero entre las locaciones y guía pagado de la Federación.

Jim escuchó con un escalofrío –no provocado por el viento- la suave y calmada voz del chico y sus anécdotas de guerra.

Y en la noche, cuando por fin llegaron a Centauri, lo vió atascarse de comida en el cenador comunal y reírse como si nada.

—Al menos- confesó, después de beber una jarra de jugo de savaa- esto no es Tarsus IV…

Jim casi se atragantó al escuchar eso.

—¿Qué sabe un mocoso como tú, de Tarsus IV?

Jonah le pegó en un codo.

—Mi abuelo escapó de la masacre. Vino a Marte y fue de los primeros en desarrollar los cultivadores de proteína. Se aseguraron de no depender de una sola especie de mir, sino de cinco, a modo de que la tragedia de Tarsus IV no se repitiera. Y tampoco tenemos un gobierno central ¿Vas a dejar ese trozo de tarta?

Repetido el ritual de baño y descanso, partieron al amanecer hacia Negele.

Jim no había tenido oportunidad de sentir el frío de la superficie; su traje era una excelente protección. Sin embargo, podía ver el goce de Jonah, al sentir el viento en la cara, cuando iban a baja velocidad y reconocía cierta envidia. Había visto ese mismo gesto en los contens y sus continuadas vacunaciones, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano por adaptarse a su mundo.

Rosalinda Hills probó ser un lugar de excelentes enchiladas y el mejor tequila que Jim hubiese probado. Copiapó III en cambio, ofreció un gigantesco salmón relleno y alfajores de todas clases, de postre, sin contar con un tinto excelente.

Cada locación parecía enorgullecerse de su comida y de su cocina y Jim tuvo la oportunidad de probar cosas terranas que jamás se habría imaginado, acompañadas con platos netamente marcianos como el mwili wa binadamu –literalmente 'carne humana' en swahili- mir horneado y hecho puré, el primer alimento que habían logrado comer los colonos, con el aspecto repugnante de un picadillo rosado, pero de sabor delicioso.

El VK7 –su traje- era prácticamente, un androide que se alimentaba de dos cosas; el ultravioleta de la superficie y las calorías de su comida. Los marcianos tenían una cantidad de tecnología simbiótica que lo asombró profundamente. Y hacían de paso un gran esfuerzo por mantener su planeta como si estuviera intocado. Desde el exterior, Marte seguía luciendo casi exactamente igual que cuando habían llegado las primeras naves.

Y, en cuanto a los otros miembros de su expedición, Tiny había demostrado ser ruidoso y alegre. Tuvok en cambio, como su nombre vulcano lo indicaba, permanecía solemne e indiferente a la algarabía de su compañero y a las caricias de Jim…aunque de vez en cuando, inclinaba la enorme cabeza para toparlo, no sin cierto afecto.

Jonah había dejado su puesto y Jim esperaba encontrar a su reemplazo en Wajir.

Recorrer el tramo de 250 kilómetros, con viento fronal y un sol brillante por encima de su cabeza, fue lo más cercano a la libertad que había sentido; el trineo volaba y el tap-tap de las patas de sus enormes perros se perdía entre la nube de polvo que levantaban.

Por primera vez en su vida, Jim vió 'perros solares', un fenómeno común en los polos de la Tierra; dos largas rayas paralelas a cada lado del distante y rojizo sol. A la mitad del camino, poblado de suaves dunas, se detuvo para que sus perros bebieran y descansaran y tuvo oportunidad de mirar a Fobos y a Deimos, una persiguiendo a la otra, una con la trayectoria firme y la otra, bamboleándose, como una roca que un niño arroja a un estanque.

Nunca se sintió más feliz.

En Wajir lo esperaba una sorpresa; su guía tenía quince años de edad –¿Es que los marcianos trabajan desde niños?- y era una neutra.

Jim había escuchado hablar de ellas. O ellos.

Eran un invento genético totalmente marciano; seres humanos sin sexo y con el 25% de ventaja metabólica que la ausencia de sexo les daba.

Lizzie Schiffer era bajita de estatura, con el delicado rostro intensamente pálido y los ojos de un verde oscuro y brillante, rodeados de delineador negro, con las trenzas igualmente de un negro profundo. Su coloración se debía a su particular genética. Su voz era entre femenina y masculina y parecía un niño o una chica muy joven. Era mucho más fuerte que Jim y tanto como un vulcano. Sus padres habían decidio que hubiese una neutra en la familia y a Lizzie no le molestaba su condición; veía a los sexuados con indiferencia y cierta superioridad, y ser guía para los cadetes de la Federación era sólo un escalón: de haber vivido en la Tierra, sus genes la habrían vuelto una persona de muy pequeña estatura.

En Marte en cambio, la gravedad le había estirado los huesos, pero la genética se imponía y Lizzie era apenas un poco más alta que Jim.

Esperaba ser la primera neutra en la Academia y Jim pensó en la cantidad de acoso y xenofobia que recibiría. Ello se encogió de hombros.

—Sé que sobran los chicos como tú, que sólo piensan en ver a cuánta gente se llevan a la cama en un semestre, Jim Kirk…

—¡Hey!

—Niega que me estabas coqueteando.

—No voy a admitir ni a negar nada.

Ello le guiñó un ojo.

—Sólo dejaste de hacerlo cuando supiste que era una neutra…

Jim se quedó en silencio hasta que cambiaron de turno, él en los patines y ello sobre el trineo.

Esa noche, en Arica, lo esperaba una sorpresa.

-0-

Entraron a la parte cubierta por la cúpula, del enorme cráter Arica, dando tumbos, la tormenta de cada noche cirniéndose sobre ellos.

Jim fue, agotado, a dar de comer a los chicos y a vigilar que tuvieran un buen cajón de alojamiento y descansaran, para el largo trayecto del día siguiente, y, cuando se dirigía al baño comunal, lo sorprendió un escándalo. Indudablemente, era la inconfundible y extraña voz de Lizzie, en la entrada de los baños.

Cubierta sólo con la toalla en la cintura, se enfrentaba a gritos con dos marcianos tan altos o más que Ekka.

—¡Fenómeno! ¡Lárgate de aquí!

—¡Y que lo digas! ¡Al menos, no soy fenomenalmente feo, como tú!

En todas sus visitas a las locaciones, Jim nunca había visto una verdadera pelea ni tampoco, policía o cosa por el estilo. Los marcianos parecían gente pacífica aunque claro ¿Cómo era posible que estos aldeanos hubieran puesto a la Tierra de rodillas, mas que siendo feroces y salvajes?

Jim se acercó, indignado.

Detestaba el acoso y la xenofobia y no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a Lizzie.

Silenció la diminuta voz de su concienca –que se parecía sobradamente a la voz de Spock- que le ordenaba no meterse en líos y saltó a la primera fila.

—¿Qué diablos les pasa?

Uno de los marcianos lo miró y soltó la carcajada.

—Mira nada más. La cosa fea trajo a su novio bonito para que la defendiera!

Los demás marcianos se soltaron gritando.

—¡Eso!

—¡Pónla en su lugar!

—¡No queremos cosas como ello aquí!

Jim los enfrentó, casco en mano.

—Se llama Lizzie. Y al menos, ello es agradable de ver…

—Óyeme, hijo de perra terrana…

—¡SILENCIO!

Frente a ellos estaba una de las marcianas, el cabello rubio y los ojos de un gris acero y en el perfil fino y la barbilla desafiane, Jim reconoció a la doctora Pike.

—José, no tienes nada mejor que hacer?- los demás marcianos guardaron silencio frente a la autoridad de la médica. Jim suspiró por dentro, por dos cosas; de alivio, porque lo había librado de una paliza y de rabia, porque se moría de ganas por poner a aquel par de barbajanes en su sitio.

—Cosas como ello, no deberían existir, doctora.

Bianca se rió.

—¿No me digas? Hablas como terrano. Sin ofender a los presentes. Tú eres una aberración de la naturaleza, según dicen ellos, José. O… estás dispuesto a hacer válido tu argumento?

El marciano se estiró hasta donde le daba la estatura.

—No soy ningún cobarde.

Bianca asintió.

—Bien, vamos al Círculo. Pero si pierdes, todos tendrán derecho a cortarte una trenza, por xenófobo ¿Correrás ese riesgo?

Jose sonrió, con desprecio.

—¿Acaso cree que no puedo batirme con un pobre cadete?

Bianca alzó la barbilla hacia él.

—Te batirás conmigo, José. El cadete no va a pelear con desventaja y Lizzie tampoco.

El marciano tragó saliva. Bianca se dirigió al grupo.

—¿Es legal o no?

Y los demás aplaudieron, dando su aprobación. El grupo entero se trasladó a un rincón que Jim había visto antes, en otros baños comunales y que normalmente, permanecía vacío. Era un gran círculo rojo, pintado en el piso, rodeado de bandas de goma por los cuatro lados, una especie de espacio para luchar.

—Doctora ¿Qué hace? ¡No puedo pérmitírselo! ¡Déjeme pelear a su lado!

Ella sonrió.

—¿Y dejar que te maten, cadete? Lizzie no debió ser tan imprudente. Aun tenemos muchos resabios terrestres; alguien se los tiene que quitar a José. No, Jim. Lo haremos a mi modo –le acarició la mejilla- así, podrás contárselo a tu comandante vulcano y tal vez, él me aprecie un poco…

En un dos por tres, los dos marcianos se despojaron de la ropa, quedando sólo en boxers y cada uno ató su matojo de trenzas en una sola. Lizzie se situó al centro del cuadrilátero.

—¡Que los demás sepan que soy de Marte!

Le respondió un coro de aullidos y a una señal de la neutra, Bianca se lanzó contra José.

Y fue cuando Jim reconoció los movimientos.

_Suus mahna_, el arte marcial vulcano.

Usando sus codos, antebrazos y muñecas, las rodillas y los tobillos, Bianca se encargó de darle una soberana paliza a José, quien no sabía de dónde le llovían los golpes.

Claro que no salió totalmente libre; el labio roto y la sangre en el piso eran evidencia de que, de haber dado José mas veces en el blanco, tal vez la pelea se habría ido en otra dirección.

Cuando el marciano estuvo en el piso, el resto saltó dentro del Círculo y cada uno, cortó un trozo de sus trenzas, dejándolos esparcidos por el piso. Bianca le puso el pié en el cuello.

—No vuelvas a portarte así, José. O me encargaré que los vulcanos te manden a la Tierra…y no te va a gustar.

El marciano se incorporó, ayudado por su silencioso amigo y ambos se retiraron cojeando, dejando un rastro de cabellos en el húmedo piso.

Jim se acercó a la mujer.

—Gracias, doctora Pike.

—Bianca.

Jim se decidió a ser encantador.

—Jim Kirk.

—Chris me habló de ti. Eres el hijo de George, no?

Jim se quedó mudo unos segundos. Era raro que Bianca no se refiriera a Chris como su padre y más aun, que supiera de él. Asintió. Ella se soltó el cabello y recogió su ropa, sacando un pequeño dermorregenerador de su bata médica.

—No sé cómo logró convencerte. Chris es un bastardo, pero es un buen bastardo.

Jim se rió

—Veo que usted no lo aprecia mucho, doctora.

—Al contrario. Es un hombre genial y fue un buen esposo para mamá. Pero de ahí a ser el papi del año? Tsk. No recuerdo una sola fiesta de cumpleaños en la que haya estado conmigo, cuando vivíamos en la Tierra. Y ahora, se digna dejarme de hablar, porque dediqué mi vida a Marte.

Jim comprendió de inmediato. Él había tenido su dotación de ausencia materna con Winnie.

—Son gajes del oficio, supongo…

Ella le pegó en el codo, con familiaridad –y es que los marcianos eran eso; cálidos y amables y se portaban con uno como si te conocieran de toda la vida.

—No lo defiendas. Los dos sabemos que estás aquí en Arica crater porque estás en el Command Track y eso implica que quieres ser capitán. Uno igualito a él…

Jim la miró frente a frente.

—Espero ser _mejor_ que él, Bianca.

La risa de ella fue fresca.

—Vamos a darnos un buen baño, cadete; tendrás que frotar mi espalda y más vale que lo hagas bien ¿Vienes Lizzie?

La neutra miró tímidamente a la marciana.

—Gracias, doctora Pike.

Bianca acarició su delicada cabecita

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Eso sí, esparce el rumor-le guiñó un ojo a Jim- me interesa que _cierto vulcano_ se entere que defendí a sus protegidos…

-0-


	5. Chapter 5 Herschel crater: ar

**Cap. 5; Herschel crater: ***ar.**

_Track de éste trozo; Luna , Reptilectric, Zoe. _

_NdA; Warnings! Gore!_

-0-

La forma de comercio marciana era por demás, primitiva; trueque. De todo, desde sacos de mir hasta animales vivos.

—Cada granja tiene una pareja de vacunos o equinos, conejos, gallinas y demás Jim. A partir de las células madre de una sola pareja, generamos las matrices en los cultivadores de proteína. Así, no tenemos que cuidar, alimentar y sacrificar a 500 vacas o a mil gallinas…

Jim se quedó asombrado frente a la afirmación de la médica…y al excelente omelette del desayuno, hecho con huevos frescos.

Hasta ahora –cuatro días del trayecto- Jim había viajado solo y gratuitamente; era la hora del pago y éste se presentó en la forma de Jules, uno de los esposos de Bianca, acompañando a ésta.

—¿Cuánta carga lleva tu trineo?- Dijo el mañoso francés, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Pues la cúpula de vacío y la comida de los perros. Deben ser unos 60 kg de inercia. ¿Por qué?

—Vas a pasar por Herschel. Nos ayudarías mucho si te llevases unas cargas de vacuna…

Para Jim, era fácil corresponder. Lo que no se esperaba era otro trineo, acoplado al suyo. Le pareció ver, en la mirada de desaprobación de Tuvok, una copia de la de su comandante vulcano: era mucha carga, con todo y la ventaja de la gravedad marciana.

Bianca intervino, al ver la cara de Jim.

—Puede llevar sólo la mitad, Jules. O no habrá espacio para su guía…

El marciano rió socarronamente.

—Tiene cuatro días navegando en Marte, _mon cherié_. Con toda seguridad, el GPS le bastará…

Jim tragó saliva ¡Maldición! Jules tenía razón pero ¿Y si pasaba algo? Bianca miró a su marido.

—No mas de la mitad, Jules; Henry podrá hacer el resto. No voy a poner en riesgo a un cadete, por tus caprichos. Y las neutras de Herschel necesitan esta ronda con urgencia; han nacido cien pequeños más.

Jules negó con la cabeza.

—Necesitamos mujeres, no más neutras.

—Necesitamos marcianos y pool genético. Y sabes que detesto tu racismo. Ellas son parte nuestra y vamos a salvarlas, aunque te pese ¿O prefieres cambiar de esposa?

La actitud de Jules cambió radicalmente.

—Bien. Euglenas y…Lizzie en el trineo. ¿Contenta?

Jim decidió ahorrarse el resto del pleito y fue a ayudar a Lizzie a cargar las dos cajas con las vacunas, cada una con las pintas verdes de las euglenas.

Los marcianos necesitaban al menos tres ciclos de vacunas durante su vida, a medida que las bacterias nacían y morían adaptándose al cuerpo en el que estaban viviendo. No eran parasitarias, sino simbióticas; proveían de oxígeno al organismo donde vivían y éste a cambio, las alimentaba y se deshacía de sus desechos.

Lizzie se ataba las trenzas, con mucho cuidado, mientras esperaban las instrucciones de Bianca. Jim notó que las puntas eran marrones; la neutra estaba anudando trozos de las trenzas cortadas de José.

—¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Atarte esa basura?

Los ojos verdes lo perforaron.

—Cuando no teníamos ropa ni nada con que cubrirnos –gracias a los terranos, durante la guerra-, dejábamos crecer nuestro cabello y luego, hacíamos abrigos con él. Y mantas. Todavía vendemos muchas mantas de pelo humano a los mundos coligados. Cortarle el cabello a un marciano es dejarlo en la pobreza. José me insultó, se portó como un terrano y se merecía ese castigo.

Jim lo pensó unos minutos, afirmando la cuerda de fibrocarbón.

—Y ¿Si hubiera ganado?

Lizzie sonrió.

—¿Contra la doctora Pike? No tenía la menor oportunidad…

Bianca se acercó a ellos, mientras Lizzie acariciaba a Tiny, quien se veía ansioso por salir.

—Es un recorrido largo. Muchos cráteres y muchos giros de viento, tengan cuidado —le entregó un libro a Jim, de papel y tinta— esto era de Chris. Si tienen que hacer campamento, te entretendrá.

Jim tomó el libro. '_En las montañas de la locura'_. Lovecraft no era precisamente uno de sus favoritos, pero podía leerse. Bianca sonrió.

—A mi tampoco me gusta, pero lo hallarás…instructivo.

-0-

_Entiendo que no puedo  
>suplicarle una vez más<br>Pero nada se detiene  
>Solo vivo para ti<em>

_Dame solo un beso  
>que me alcance hasta morir<br>Como un vicio que me duele  
>Quiero mirarte a los ojos<em>

_Luna  
>No me abandones más<br>Que tiendo a recuperarme  
>En la cuna de tus cráteres<em>

_Silencio  
>Se abre la tierra<br>Y se alzan los mares  
>Al compás del volcáaaan…<br>_

La voz de Lizzie retumbaba en sus audífonos; algo que su tatarabuela escuchaba, allá en la Tierra, en el asilo de ancianos de Castilla.

Irracional y llena de poesía, Jim coincidió con Lizzie en que era lo perfecto para correr en trineo y sin darse cuenta, terminó cantando, en un español con mucho acento y horrendamente desentonado.

Tal y como la doctora Pike lo había predicho, el recorrido fue largo y no hallaron más locaciones; tendrían que acampar en uno de los cráteres adyacentes a Herschel, era demasiado tarde y el violeta de la noche les estaba dando alcance.

Gracias a la ayuda de Lizzie, Jim no tuvo problemas en cuanto a plantar la cúpula de vacío; prácticamente sólo enterró la punta de los cuatro postes y la tienda se fijó sola. A continuación, generó atmósfera en su interior, utilizando el oxígeno atrapado en el óxido ferroso de la arena y en unos minutos, tanto él como Lizzie estuvieron a cubierto. Eso sí, no tenían nada para cenar más que mir hervido. Tampoco podrían bañarse y tanto Tiny como Tuvok estaban más que dispuestos a servir de cobertores, cosa que no molestó a Jim, pero que hizo fruncir la boca a Lizzie. Obtuvieron una buena cantidad de agua subterránea y Jim se asombró del sabor, dulce y metálico. Mientras Lizzie se quedaba dormida, él entretuvo su insomnio con la lámpara y los monstruos antárticos de Lovecraft, el viento silbando a 130 kmh, fuera de la tienda.

Y, sin embargo, se sintió en completa paz. La escena al interior de la tienda era casi romántica; el trineo aparcado en un rincón, Lizzie dormida, abrazada a Tiny y pese al silbo del viento, Jim estaba caliente y cómodo.

Cerca de la medianoche, apagó la luz.

Fue Tuvok quien se despertó primero; aún no se veía cercano el amanecer y el entrenamiento puso de inmediato en alerta a Jim.

Algo había despertado al huskie.

Se concentró en escuchar por encima del viento, mientras buscaba rápidamente su tricorder. Éste le advirtió que había cuatro formas vivientes, en un radio de 150 metros, oeste.

No se había quitado el traje, sólo el casco, de modo que se lo puso en un instante y se arrastró hacia la compuerta de presión, cuidando de no despertar a la neutra.

Al salir, notó que el viento casi había cesado, aunque el polvo aún se arremolinaba por encima de la cúpula.

Entonces, escuchó el sonido ¿Eran flautas? Tuvo la tentación de echarse a reír, recordando lo que acababa de leer.

Era música de alguna especie.

Se arrastró por la pequeña meseta fuera de su cráter y fue cuando los vió.

No era una flauta lo que había escuchado: los cuatro marcianos parecían estar _cantando_. Imitaban el aullido del viento, ascendiendo a la vez como si fuesen lobos, creando su propia armonía.

Jim notó que estaban totalmente desnudos y sólo se cubrían con los cabellos que les caían por la espalda. ¡Buen Dios! ¿Cómo podían sobrevivir?

Una mano en su pié y un chistido lo alertaron de inmediato; era Liz, haciéndole señas desesperadas de que volviera a la tienda.

Una vez dentro de la cúpula y con las luces apagadas –y en voz baja- Lizzie fue directa.

—¿Qué carajo hacías afuera, cadete?

—Tuvok se despertó; escuché… ruidos. Cantos o silbidos o algo así ¿Quiénes son esos? Y ¿Por qué nos escondemos?

Ello negó con la cabeza.

—Son ***ar. Salvajes.

Jim frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué diablos? ¿Salvajes?

Lizzie asintió y Jim notó que los dos perros se aplanaban contra el piso, como si fuesen tapetes. La neutra siguió hablando, con su extraña voz.

—Después de la batalla de Syrtis, unos pocos se separaron. No querían ningún contacto con la Tierra, con nadie. Los vulcanos no pudieron disuadirlos; se inyectaron una dosis mortal de euglenas y desaparecieron en el desierto. Pensamos que no los volveríamos a ver, pero luego, comenzaron sus apariciones. Nunca han atacado a nadie de los nuestros, pero es fama que atrapan a los terranos que están de paso y se los comen. A veces, se llevan una parte del mir. Son unos pobres desgraciados; ellos se consideran marcianos legítimos. La mutación les quitó toda humanidad y no hablan. Usan arcos y flechas y sus veleros de arena son más veloces que los nuestros, pues sólo usan las corrientes de viento superiores. No esperaba verlos por estos lugares. Y yo no corro riesgos, pero a ti y a los perros, bueno, es fácil que se los coman. Por eso no deben verte…

—No creo que me hayan visto.

—Con los ***ar nunca se sabe. Tienen sentidos que nosotros no tenemos. Por eso no hablan.

Jim pensó por momentos en la telepatía vulcana y en los betazoides ¿Sería posible que los marcianos salvajes hubieran desarrollado algo parecido? Lizzie le hizo seña de quedarse quieto; el tricorder señaló que las cuatro formas estaban afuera. Lizzie se mordió los labios.

—Deja que yo arregle esto –se soltó el largo cabello negro – y no te muevas ni respires.

La neutra se arrastró fuera de la cúpula.

Jim no escucho voces ni ruidos ni siquiera el viento.

Luego, su mundo estalló en pedazos.

-0-

Ocurrió en cámara lenta; algo rasgó la pared de la cúpula y el oxígeno escapó en us estallido que la hizo reventar. Afortunadamente, Jim no se había sacado el casco. No tuvo que mirar dos veces la forma tirada en el piso, para saber que Lizzie estaba muerta; el ángulo del cuello roto era inconfundible. No tenía un phaser –La Federación no sabía de éstos salvajes y no consideraba necesario mandar a sus cadetes armados- ni un comm ni forma alguna de defenderse. Sin embargo, se puso de pié en un salto y tomó uno de los postes de la cúpula, dispuesto a pelear a muerte, si era necesario. Tiny y Tuvok lo entendieron correctamente y se pusieron frente a él, gruñendo amenazadoramente, los colmillos enormes y desnudos frente a las cuatro sombras sospechosas.

Su piel era de un tono verde bosque, muy brillante y las trenzas les caían por la espalda como un manto. Las pupilas eran de un tono tan azul como el de los ojos de Jim y éste no pudo saber si eran mujeres u hombres; los cuatro estaban armados con lanzas y los cuatro lucían tan siniestros como hermosos, los rasgos alargados y definidos, la nariz pequeña, los labios firmes.

Quizá lo más aterrador en ellos, era su silencio.

Uno se adelantó, la lanza levantada –una varilla de titanio- amenazando a Tiny; éste no perdió un momento y se lanzó sobre el marciano, mordiéndole el brazo.

_Aquellos seres… o remedos de seres… pobres diablos… tenían la sangre verde_

Jim no pudo evitar recordar las líneas de Lovecraft que casi acababa de leer. Ni siquiera lograba creerlo, pero ya habría tiempo para reponerse de la impresión.

—¡Tiny! ¡Suéltalo!¡_Kroykah_!

El perro obedeció de inmediato, ladrando ferozmente y poniéndose frente a Jim.

Otro de los marcianos se acercó y levantó una mano… silenciando al huskie. Tuvok ni siquiera se movió; ambos perros parecían hipnotizados.

Se inclinó hasta el rostro del joven cadete y lo tomó de la barbilla, mirando fijamente sus ojos. Jim notó que tenía vetas doradas en ellos y que el verde en su rostro estaba teñido de finísimas líneas del mismo tono. Si eran telépatas, de seguro estaba sondeándolo, así que se esforzó en transmitir pensamientos de no agresión, de déjenme en paz y soy un ser pacífico y por qué mataron a la neutra?

El marciano pestañeó y miró a otro de ellos, quien estaba trasteando en el trineo; eran las cajas de vacuna.

Jim sabía que las necesitaban en Herschel y que de otra forma, los recién nacidos morirían ¿Cómo diablos se los haría entender a aquellos seres? Ya habían matado a Lizzie y el remordimiento no tardó en corroerlo por dentro; si él no se hubiera asomado a escuchar los ruidos, con seguridad tampoco los salvajes los habrían advertido.

Cuando Dorado lo soltó y se dirigió a las cajas, Jim tomó desesperadamente su mano, tratando de hacerle entender que _por favor_ no debían tomar aquellas vacunas.

El marciano se quedó muy asombrado y no intentó zafarse. Hizo una seña rápida a otro de ellos y éste sacó de la caja tres hypos verdes, con la marca roja de las euglenas, lista para administrarse. Otro de ellos dio la vuelta y lo sujetó de los brazos.

Luego, Dorado apoyó la punta de su lanza en el pecho de Jim y éste se preparó para lo peor.

El rasgar del traje fue estremecedor, así como el chorro de clorofila –más sangre verde- que cayó en el piso. Jim no podía moverse y sabía que el filtro del casco apenas le serviría para media hora… sin contar con que la falta de presión acabaría por matarlo en unos diez minutos de dolor espantoso.

Ni siquiera logró sentir rabia; Dorado tomó las dosis de la vacuna y rápidamente y sin vacilar, se las inyectó al cadete en el pecho y en el cuello y brazo.

Y luego, lo soltó, dejándolo caer al piso.

El dolor fue inimaginable y Jim comenzó a vomitar instantáneamente una enorme cantidad de coágulos. Su propia sangre.

Dorado le arrancó entonces el casco y Jim contuvo la respiración; ya no quedaba nada por hacer. El dolor descendió por todo su cuerpo, como si alguien lo masticase y después, ya hecho pedazos, decidiera hervirlo vivo. Se contuvo lo más posible a gritar porque, una vez que abriera la boca, perdería todo el aire y no podía creer que todo estuviese pasando tan rápido. Al fin su cuerpo decidió obedecer a los reflejos y Jim aspiró una enorme cantidad del aire reinante que, sabía demasiado bien, terminaría por matarlo.

Lo último que vió, fueron los ojos azules de los cuatro y al cerrar los suyos, boqueando desesperadamente, sintió la cálida caricia de un beso, sobre su frente.

Y después, nada.

-0-

_La forma correcta de pronunciar ***ar es la siguiente; se dan tres golpes con el puño cerrado, izquierdo, sobre la palma derecha, abierta y luego, se pasa la mano izquierda, abierta, frente a los ojos. Es el infinitivo de cualquier verbo, en lenguaje TADOMA. Significa 'Aquellos, que hacen las cosas'._


	6. Chapter 6 Herschel a Gale

**Cap. 6: Herschel, Gale.**

_Track de éste trozo:_ Other side of Antarctica

-0-

Inspirar. Espirar.

_¿Por qué estoy respirando? ¿Estoy vivo? Hace frío…_

Inspirar. Espirar.

_Había… marcianos. Lizzie los llamó ***ar ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?_

Una lengua húmeda sobre su rostro.

"¡Está vivo!"

"Es evidente."

"Tenemos que llevarlo con los otros, Tuvok ¡O se va a morir!"

"También tenemos que entregar las vacunas. Necesitamos que se despierte o no podremos atarnos el trineo."

"Buen punto."

Tap tap tap –golpeteo de patas en la arena helada- y luego, agua sobre su rostro. De algún modo, Tiny había arrastrado el cuenco del buscador de agua y lo había rociado sobre su rostro.

Jim se levantó tosiendo y ahogándose. El aire se sentía… raro. En principio, porque él debería estar muerto y no respirando CO2.

"Vaya, despertó ¿Estás bien, amigo?"

Jim tosió un poco, mientras reconocía los alrededores.

Estaba sobre el piso de arena, fuera de su destrozada cúpula. Recordó a los seres y a Lizzie y el ataque y ¡Dios mío!

La angustia lo hizo vomitar sobre el piso y fue cuando advirtió la bizarra mezcla en éste, ya hecha polvo; clorofila y su propia sangre ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese vivo?

Miró sus manos, sin los guantes y advirtió las finísimas lineas verdes, extendiéndose despacio en sus capilares. ¡Maldición! ¡Los muy bastardos le habían metido las euglenas y ahora, jamás podría largarse de Marte! Y luego, otra vez la voz.

"¿Te sientes bien?"

Jim saltó, mirando hacia todos lados. Pero el único que estaba frente a él era Tiny, Tuvok tras él, ambos huskies mirándolo con aparente preocupación.

—¿Quién está ahí?

"Sólo nosotros. Se llevaron a la chica-chico."

Y entonces, Jim enfrentó la imposible verdad.

—¿Tiny?

El huskie ladró, alegre.

"Estás bien! ¡Y no moriste, gracias a Jesús!"

Tuvok bufó.

"¿Cuál Jesús? No hay nadie que se llame así, que tenga que ver en esto."

"Oh, pero los peregrinos de Zephyria…"

"Creo haberte mencionado que eran terranos y no había que hacer mucho caso de sus prédicas."

—¡Silencio! ¡Cállense!

Jim hizo todo lo posible por relajarse y no estallar en llanto ni dejarse llevar por lo increíble de la situación.

Respiró calmadamente, con la técnica con que se entrenaba a todos los cadetes para afrontar las posibles crisis de angustia, durante un ataque, tomando cuenta, paso por paso, de su situación.

Número uno; Tenía que abrigarse. El que pudiera respirar en superficie no lo hacía invulnerable al frío y el agua, fuera del cuenco, se había congelado ya.

Número dos; estaba cerca de Herschel, de modo que podría llegar a la locación, entregar las vacunas y conseguir ayuda médica para sacarse las euglenas.

Número tres; su guía había muertoy su casco estaba destrozado, de modo que se vería obligado a manejar el trineo al aire libre, sin saber cuándo se venía una correntada de viento encima, confiando cien por ciento en sus perros y usando sólo el GPS para orientarse.

Número cuatro; por ningún motivo utilizaría el botón de emergencia. Eso estaba esperando el bastardo de Spock y temiendo el capitán Pike.

Número cinco (que bien podría ser el número uno); él no creía en los escenarios sin salida.

Había algunos paréntesis intermedios; como la seguridad de que las euglenas proporcionaban telepatía y eso era lo que le permitía escuchar a sus fieles perros, por ejemplo.

Los huskies eran su tripulación y el trineo, su nave actual. Acababa de perder a su navegante y tendría que solucionar el problema.

En el fondo de su mente, mientras se vestía con el anorak, no podía dejar de pensar en la pregunta ¿Por qué los marcianos habían matado a Lizzie?

No sin cierto horror y con un mucho de compasión, envolvió su cuerpo quebrado en la tienda y aseguró los postes. Y luego, tomó sus goggles, su espeso abrigo de cabello y su bufanda, para protegerse del viento. Estaba perfumada a lavanda y Jim contuvo el llanto, sabiendo que las lágrimas podían congelarse en su rostro.

Tuvok se encaró a él.

"Es totalmente atípico esto. No tenían por qué asesinarla. No debieron haberte dejado vivo."

Jim miró al perro, elevando una ceja.

—Tuvok… no sabía que había perros vulcanos.

"No los hay. Yo soy una cruza única. Mi padre era un sehlat y mi madre, una malamut."

—¡Buen Dios! ¿Y quien permitió eso?

"El dueño de mi padre. Un vulcano. Tienes que atarnos con nudos en ocho, para que la cuerda se estire."

—Diablos. Lizzie era quien hacía esto…

"Era una dulce y extraña persona."

Jim no pudo más y soltó la carcajada.

—Me recuerdas a mi comandante, te lo juro.

El perro lo miró como si lo hubiera insultado y bufó.

"Mi padre era guía de su vulcano. Se llamaba I-Chaya. Murió defendiéndolo."

"¿Quieren apresurarse? ¡Una de las cajas está rota!"

Jim se acercó a revisarlas; si las cajas se congelaban, las euglenas morirían y todo el viaje habría sido inútil.

Los marcianos habían dejado una de sus lanzas y como pudo, Jim rasgó en tiras lo que quedaba de la cúpula, encendió el calefactor y ató todo al trineo.

Cuando el sol ya estaba alto –serían las 0900- por fin salieron disparados, sobre el costado del cráter.

Jim sentía, bajo la bufanda y en el borde de los googles, cómo cada lágrima se congelaba sobre su rostro, inevitablemente.

-0-

Tan pronto llegaron a cuenca Herschel, pasando las impresionantes dunas, Jim se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Las cúpulas estaban oscurecidas y nadie salió a recibirlo.

Jim saltó del trineo y abrió la compuerta de emergencia; se estaba muriendo de sed. Un vistazo después de vaciar desesperadamente una botella de agua le confirmó que la locación estaba vacía.

—¿Qué pasó aquí?

Tuvok olfateó el lugar.

"Están puestos los seguros de tormenta… pero eso no basta para irse. Debe haber mensajes en el tablero. Busca."

Jim advirtió que los caracteres del tablero estaban en vulcano y marciano.

—¿Cómo diablos voy a saber? ¡No sé suficiente vulcano!

Tuvok lo miró con toda la reprobación posible, mientras Tiny agtaba nerviosamente la cola.

"¿Entra en tus capacidades leer letra por letra?"

El tonto humano asintió.

"Bien. Dímelas. Yo las juntaré y te diré que dicen."

Kirk sintió escalofríos. Tuvok se parecía tanto a Spock que pareciera que éste lo había entrenado.

Dificultosamente, fueron uniendo el alfabeto, hasta que Jim logró anotar una palabra.

—Gale…

Tiny ladró.

"Es la siguiente locación. Queda a unas cuatro horas."

"Deben estar ahí."

—Bien. Busquemos algo que comer y vámonos de aquí.

Siguiendo el mapa interno, dieron pronto con la cocina y Jim se hizo un tazón de sopa, sirviéndoles raciones extra a sus perros y dándoles de beber.

Lo que no se esperaba fue tener que correr al baño, a vomitar lo recién comido. Los dos perros lo siguieron, de inmediato. Tiny advirtió que el humano estaba pálido, los ojos más brllantes que nunca, y empapado en sudor.

—¿Qué… me pasa?- les dijo, jadeando.

Tuvok lo olfateó.

"Necesitas más."

—¿Necesito más que?

El perro señaló las cajas de vacuna.

"Si no te pones más de éstas pulgas, dentro de la piel, te dolerá y puedes morir."

Jim sintió que el golpe en el estómago le quitaba las náuseas.

—¿Cómo?

Tiny intervino.

"A nosotros nos las ponen cada vez que Carmen nos lleva con Bianca. Eso nos deja correr allá afuera y podemos comer."

Jim se dejó caer, totalmente desalentado.

Si no se inyectaba más euglenas, moriría. Si lo hacía, con seguridad jamás podría escapar de Marte. Si pedía auxilio, equivaldría a su fracaso. Y, si no podía manejar una expedición de un solo hombre ¿Cómo la Flota iba a hacerlo capitán de una nave? Sin contar con que había gente que necesitaba de su ayuda y que de seguro, había sido amenazada por los salvajes o cosa parecida, para que hubieran huído.

Fue al trineo y sacó dos ampolletas más y sin vacilar, aplicó las hypos en su cuello. El hiss lo mareó y cayó al piso.

Unos minutos después, la lengua tibia de Tiny lo despertó; el dolor había sido menos intenso y no había vomitado. Pero su aspecto, en el pequeño espejo del baño, lo aterró; sus ojos casi fosforecían y su piel estaba más pálida que nunca, tiñéndose de verde en los capilares.

Pero no se permitió llorar.

Recordó a Jonah y su calma para conversar sobre una guerra horrenda. Y a Lizzie y su vocecita diciéndole 'Yo me hago cargo de ellos'.

No, no podía ser menos que los dos niños que lo habían guiado por aquel desierto rojo; ya vería como salir de éste lío, después. Tuvok lo jaló de la manga.

"Nos atacaron en la madrugada."

—Sí, lo sé.

"Entonces, tal vez tengas un poco de tiempo y tus amigos logren sacarte las pulgas."

Recordó las palabras de Ekka; tenía 72 horas. Pero eso era si se usaba sólo una ampolleta.

El llevaba ya cinco dosis. Lo cual reducía su tiempo a poco más de tres horas.

—Larguémonos de aquí- dijo, sin añadir una palabra más.

Los perros lo siguieron, fielmente.

-0-

Las cuatro horas a Gale fueron de las más largas en la vida de Jim; sin el casco y apenas usando el GPS, con el viento de frente y a un sol abierto que le ponía la piel cada vez más verde, logró volcar el trineo tres veces y golpearse de lo lindo.

Si no hubiera sido por la urgencia de la situación, tal vez habría sido divertido; pasaron junto a las dunas oscuras, de bellísima forma, del oeste de Herschel y al lado de las flores de caliza, en uno de los canales, tan grandes como el trineo mismo, brotando del piso en hermosos tonos de amarillo y rojo.

Dejaron atrás los campos de mir, creciendo bajo la rosada luz del sol y Jim trató de no pensar, porque Marte era un mundo hermoso y frío y violento, al que indudablemente volvería, pero en el cual no quería quedarse, no, por fascinante que fuera y…

"No deberías tener miedo."

La emisión de Tuvok lo tomó por sorpresa y casi lo hace volcar el trineo una cuarta vez. Jim decidió que no valía la pena gastar saliva ni tratar de gritar contra el viento y se concentró en pensar un por qué de respuesta. Ésta le llegó claramente.

"Los ***ar no tienen piedad con nadie. Deben saber que eres… especial. Por eso te dejaron vivo."

Tiny intervino en la conversación.

"¿Has sobrevivido antes, Jim? ¿Luchado por tu vida con dientes y garras?"

El cadete tragó saliva. Indudablemente, los salvajes tenían un sexto sentido ¿Habrían visto sus memorias y su vivencia de Tarsus IV?

—Sí. Alguna vez.

"Ellos valoran mucho eso…"

Los siguientes minutos fueron en silencio y, cuando por fin descendieron hacia el canal interno del cráter Gale, Jim sintió que lograba respirar más calmadamente.

Sus instintos le decían 'rápido, rápido, o no lograrás salvar a nadie ni siquiera a ti mismo'. Había actuado conforme a ellos.

Se había llevado varias sorpresas desconcertantes y las había logrado librar… más o menos.

Lo que si no se esperaba en absoluto, fue que, al levantarse la compuerta de la cúpula de Gale, un rostro conocido le diera la bienvenida, impasible.

Era el comandante Spock.


	7. Chapter 7 Gale, MRO, Tierra¿Europa?

**Cap. 7; Gale, MRO, Tierra… ¿Europa?**

_Track de éste trozo: Deliverance, Antarctica, Vangelis_

-0-

—¡Tuvok! ¡_Ralash-fam_!

El enorme huskie obedeció la orden de Jim de detenerse, mientras Spock y el resto de los marcianos –todas, neutras, como Jim lo adivinó de inmediato en la expresión de sus ojos y su pequeña estatura- se acercaban al maltrecho trineo.

Spock ni siquiera se molestó en revisarlo o saludarle.

—¿Tiene la vacuna, cadete Kirk?

Jim asintió, tosiendo, recargado sobre el manubrio del trineo.

—Son esas cajas, comandante.

Spock asintió, con gravedad, y a una seña suya, dos de las neutras se acercaron y comenzaron a desembalar con urgencia las vacunas. Luego, se acercó al cadete.

—Presumo que los ***ar lo atacaron.

Jim se sintió enfurecer y saltó de inmediato a encararse con el vulcano.

—¿Usted sabe de ellos?

Spock asintió.

—Es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Ellos sienten particular animadversión por la población de género neutro. Reciclan sus proteínas. La locación de Herschel había recibido amenazas y Dire Schiffer solicitó protección a la Federación. Teleportamos a toda la familia tribal de Herschel a Gale, desde hace dos días. Esperábamos que usted llegara, tarde o temprano. Después de todo, la distancia es corta entre ambos cráteres. Y lleva con usted un equipo muy capaz.

Jim pestañeó, desorientado.

Con la mayor indiferencia, Spock acababa de decirle que sabían de esos salvajes, que reconocían que sí, se comían a las neutras porque no las querían y no, no habían esperado a que él llegase. Por si fuera poco, Spock preguntó.

—¿Dónde está su guía?

El humano estalló.

—¡Maldita sea, Spock! ¡Lizzie esta MUERTA!¡Esos bastardos la asesinaron!

Spock inclinó la cabeza, como un gato curioso.

—¿Intentó usted defenderla, supongo, _cadete_?

Jim contuvo el gemido y apretó los ojos.

—No… ella… tuvimos que acampar en la base del cráter; la tormenta se nos venía encima y todavía nos faltaban dos horas de camino. Un poco después de la medianoche…

Y le relató lo ocurrido al vulcano, intentando no atragantarse con su llanto. Spock asintió, brevemente.

—Comprendo. Los ***ar le produjeron euglenosis. Es urgente y necesario que se someta a limpieza de sangre, de inmediato…

El vulcano fue interrumpido. La húmeda nariz de Tuvok se posaba en el dorso de su mano.

"No le maltrates, samekh-ill"

Spock se volvió hacia el enorme perro. Tuvok siguió 'hablando'.

"Puso la seguridad de todos por encima de la suya. Nos alimentó. Trató de defendernos. Es un hecho muy extraño que los ***ar no lo asesinaran. Es… alguien valiente."

Spock no tuvo tiempo a responder.

O no quiso hacerlo, consciente –como Jim lo sospechaba- de la telepatía inducida por las euglenas. Una de las neutras se acercó.

Los mechones de color negro y los ojos imposiblemente verdes en una piel tan blanca como la tiza, aunados a una figura graciosa, que no era femenina, pero tampoco enteramente masculina y una voz tan profunda como la de su comandante.

—Mi nombre es Dire. ¿Se llevaron a mi hija?

Jim bajó la mirada, acongojado. Spock respondió.

—Me temo que las noticias no son buenas, osu Schiffer…

—La mataron, entonces.- interrumpió ella, secamente.

Jim asintió, sin decir palabra. Dire no pareció alterarse. Puso una mano enorme en el hombro del cadete.

—Lizzie era un clon personal mío. Lo que no comprendo es por qué te dejaron vivo…—revisó su rostro— nuestro equipo de diálisis es muy rudimentario. Pero es tu única salida. Dolerá…

Spock se adelantó.

—Me ofrezco para la inoculación del antídoto, osu Dire…

La neutra lo miró, los ojos muy abiertos. Sólo entonces, Jim se dio cuenta de que estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—Es muy generoso de su parte, comandante. Eso agilizará el proceso.

-0-

Y sí. Dolió. Como la chingada, habría dicho Jonah, en su gárrulo español. Un tubo en cada vena de sus brazos y la lavadora de sangre, limpiando cuanto podía de las euglenas y la clorofila en su cuerpo.

Y lo peor, una dosis de sangre verde, que nada tenía que ver con la clorofila, sino con el cobre en ésta, pues pertenecía a su comandante vulcano y se encargaría, junto con los filtros, de asesinar cualquier rastro de pequeño bichito verdirrojo que se quedara en su cuerpo.

Jim despertó horas después, empapado en sudor y agotado, frente a un McCoy igualmente preocupado y enfurecido, aunque por una vez, el médico de Georgia no hizo comentarios sarcásticos, limitándose a secar su frente húmeda.

—¿Qué se siente ser marciano, eh?

Jim intentó sonreír, en medio de su agotamiento.

—No fue tan malo…

Bones gruñó.

—Una hora, James Tiberius Kirk. Una hora más y los bichos se te habrían fijado en la médula. Ya me veía yo, atándote las trenzas, carajo.

Bones enderezó un poco la biocama y Jim se percató de la presencia de Dire y Spock, junto a la ventana; el paisaje de Gale, lleno de remolinos rosados, se destacaba al fondo.

La neutra se acercó. Tenía un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

—Jim… te sientes mejor?

El cadete asintió.

—Quiero que conozcas a Lizzie2.

Dire se inclinó y abrió el montón de mantitas; el rostro era sorprendentemente serio y los ojos verdes lo miraron, aburridos. La neutra siguió hablando.

—Queremos darte las gracias. Salvaste su vida. Y la de otros cien como ello…

Jim acarició con un dedo la suave mejilla del bebé, quien bostezó y se quedó dormido. El corazón se le encogió, entre la ternura y la pena e indignación, por la muerte de su hermana-clon.

¿Qué derecho habían tenido los ***ar, a ser tan salvajes, con un ser inofensivo?

Dire se dirigió a McCoy.

—¿Se lo dijo, doctor?

—Acaba de despertar. No he tenido tiempo.

Jim los miró, aterrado. Buen Dios, que no fueran a decirle que jamás podría dejar Marte o si no…

—¿Malas noticias?- preguntó, la boca seca.

—Buenas y malas…

Jim asintió, haciéndose de valor. Leonard prosiguió.

—Sacamos todas las euglenas y el antídoto funcionó casi al 100%. Puedes volver a la Tierra.

Jim no suspiró de alivio ¿Cuáles podrían ser las malas? Bones no hizo pausa.

—Hay un porcentaje diminuto de invasión, en las pupilas de tus ojos. Para ser exactos, en los conos radiados. Si las sacamos, quedarás ciego.

Jim aspiró aire, tratando de hacerse de valor. La ceguera lo invalidaría para la comandancia y…

—¿Si no las sacan?

Bones inclinó la cabeza.

—Básicamente, no te pasará nada. Tal vez, un poco de miopía, pero no podremos usar Retinax-X ni cirugía. Anticuados lentes de contacto o anteojos antediluvianos. Ah, tus ojos se volverán un poco fosforescentes.

Jim miró a la bebé y luego a los demás en la habitación.

—¿En cuanto tiempo…

—¿Desarrollarás miopía? Yo creo que se volverá serio cuando tengas unos… ochenta años. No antes.

Jim tomó una de las almohadas y se la arrojó en la cabeza al médico.

—¡Demonios! ¡Eso es NORMAL! ¿Tenías que asustarme asi?

Bones sonrió, malignamente.

—Tal vez, chico, asi se te quite el complejo de héroe y te cuides un poco más. Me diste un susto de muerte. Y ¿no tendrías que agradecer algo?

Jim comprendió de inmediato. Sin la sangre del vulcano, él no estaría a salvo.

—Comandante Spock…

El vulcano no le dejó seguir hablando.

—Agradecer es ilógico, cadete Kirk. Se limitó usted a cumplir con su misión, en los términos en que le fue asignada, prestando un servicio invaluable a la comunidad marciana.

—Pero… estamos en Gale. No logré llegar a Orcus Patera.

Spock levantó una ceja.

—Me parece que se encuentra usted en un error —le mostró el PADD que llevaba en la mano— las órdenes del capitán Pike fueron que se dirigiera usted a Gale. Y acaba de estatificar que nos encontramos, efectivamente, en ese lugar.

La mandíbula de Jim casi cayó al piso.

Spock levantó la mano, en el ta'al.

—Espero que suban al MRO, en cuanto se recupere, cadete. Doctor McCoy, osu Dire…

Y, después de un breve asentimiento, Spock salió de la habitación, dejando a dos terrestres pasmados y a una marciana mimando a su bebé.

-0-

Jim revisó el traje, checando que no hubiera una sola fuga. Había querido salir a la superficie, para ver el desierto rojo una última vez.

Los familiares ladridos lo distrajeron de su contemplación, absorto en el giro de las lunas y en las estrellas visibles en el rosado cielo.

Y es que Marte era hermoso.

Tiny lo tiró al piso, seguido del paso lento y firme de Tuvok.

—¡Amigos! ¡Cómo están! ¡Los extrañaba!

Abrazó como pudo a los dos enormes huskies, que era como si lo intentara con dos caballos. Tiny lamió su casco, de inmediato y Jim sintió el pesar de no poder escucharlos más.

Sulu se acerco, sacudiendo el traje.

—Hey, veo que ya no les tienes miedo! ¿Listo para irnos?

Jim saltó a abrazarlo, entre risas y maldiciones, porque esa era su forma de afecto.

A lo lejos, dos personas contemplaban a los cadetes, jugando con los perros, en la roja arena.

—Deberías decírselo…- dijo la marciana.

El vulcano se volvió hacia ella.

—No la comprendo, doctora.

Bianca le dio un codazo.

—Claro que entiendes. Si tu no lo haces, lo haré yo –le guiñó un ojo malicioso- le pediré que sea uno de mis esposos y así, con toda seguridad, por fin accederás TU a ser uno de ellos, Spock…

El vulcano la miró dos segundos. Bianca prosiguió.

—¿O que? ¿Vas a decirme que era 'tu deber' darle tu sangre? Jejejeje… no te engañes. Ni me engañes, comandante…

Spock analizó sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

La marciana bien podía tener razón.

O su línea de pensamiento –mucho más emocional que la terrana- era, de por sí, ilógica.

Uno de los huskies –era Tuvok— se separó del grupo y llegó hasta Spock.

"Cuando volverás, samekh-ill?"

Spock acarició su cabezota, dando paso a la telepatía.

"Lo ignoro, kan-bu. Veo que ésta ha sido una… ocasión feliz, para ti."

El perro deslizó su nariz sobre la mano de Spock.

"Así fue. Aprendí mucho de tu terrano."

Spock aclaró.

"No me pertenece, Tuvok."

El perro lo miró con sus grandes ojos claros.

"Mis disculpas, samekh-ill. Noté tu preocupación. Y tu afecto. Y diste tu sangre por él. Pensé que era tu pareja."

Bueno, una cosa eran las insinuaciones de Bianca.

Pero Tuvok era vulcano y no era posible que estuviese equivocado. Spock se decidió a dar una respuesta lo más neutra posible.

"No había pensado en ello, kan-bu"

El perro miró al terrano.

"Los ***ar notaron su valor. Nosotros también. Samekh-ill, si aceptas mi consejo, deberías hacer algo al respecto. Jim es alguien… valioso. Ojalá y regreses pronto."

Cuando por fin desaparecieron, en el pad del teleportador, Dire llevó a los huskies a su cabaña. Tiny le dio un tope a Tuvok, quien se estaba quedando dormido.

"Hey."

"¿Qué se te ofrece?"

"¿Le dijiste a Spock?"

"Tiny, eso es irrelevante."

"¿Se lo dijiste o no?"

Tuvok suspiró, haciéndose de paciencia.

"Samekh-ill no quiso afirmar o negar nada. Se lo sugerí. Espero que lo reflexione."

Tiny recargó la cabeza en el tapete de trenzas.

"¡Sería fantástico que se quedaran juntos! ¿Te imaginas? Vendrían a visitarnos seguido! Y podríamos correr esta vez hasta Orcus y entonces…"

Tuvok elevó una ceja, mirando a su medio hermano.

"¿Querrías guardar silencio, por favor? Estoy muy agotado."

Tiny pestañeó, sonriente.

"Yo también te quiero, hermano. Vamos a dormir."

Así, mientras afuera el viento del polo silbaba ferozmente, los dos huskies se quedaron dormidos; uno, soñando con un mundo rojo y árido, como éste donde había venido a nacer, que no conocía y otro, con aventuras en trineo y saltos en el viento.

-0-

Jim se acomodó en su camarote, en el enorme MRO, el satélite de la Federación en Marte. Volvería a la Tierra en dos días y tal vez, en unas semanas, calificaría para la misión en Europa.

Se cubrió con la ligera manta, suspirando; el planeta abajo llenaba toda su visión. Había sido una semana agitada. Recordó, etapa por etapa, los días de su viaje. Y la pérdida de Lizzie. Y su capacidad de ayudar. Y la alegría y fuerza en cada marciano y por primera vez pensó que éste, en la esquina de la Tierra, era su segundo planeta. El primero había sido Tarsus IV.

Y así como de Tarsus había aprendido que no hay escenarios sin salida, Marte y sus planicies y cráteres y su grandiosa y helada belleza, le había enseñado que las cosas que son valiosas, hay que cuidarlas hasta el límite, incluso de nosotros mismos.

Y esto último lo llevó a dos cuestiones que aún no resolvía; los ***ar lo habían dejado vivo. Y Spock había dado una parte de su sangre, para que él pudiera recuperar su humanidad.

Miró al otro lado del camarote y el brillo de sus ojos se reflejó en el espejo, junto al armario empotrado.

Se estaba llevando algo del planeta rojo y algo de su comandante vulcano, dentro de sí.

¿Qué significaría?

El cansancio terminó por vencerlo; no supo en que momento, se quedó dormido.

Afuera, Fobos y Deimos siguieron su incesante carrera…

-0-

_Bien. Necesitaba que la decisión de Spock, en UVEE, tuviese un poco más de fundamento. Ahora, el vulcano sabe, gracias a los marcianos legítimos y a su leal huskie, cuán valioso es Jim. _

_Y deberá hacer algo al respecto._

_Estuve buscando por horas un mapa de Marte que contuviera los puntos señalados a lo largo del fic; no lo hallé. Sin embargo, os reitero; se les puede hallar a todos en el Google Mars._

_Mil gracias por leer y comentar._

_Para Liz; decir más, sería demasiado, alférez._

_Dif Tor heh smusmah._

_Nartayalar._

_FA._


End file.
